This invention relates generally to an apparatus for positioning branch pipe fittings incident to welding such fittings to a main pipe.
The welding of pipe fittings to main pipes presents problems of considerable magnitude insofar as the supporting of the fittings during the welding process is concerned. It is most important that the fitting be accurately located and held at an exact position lengthwise of the main pipe and at the correct elevation, as well as being offset the correct distance adjacent the main pipe. In addition, in many instances, the fitting is to be attached to the main pipe at an angle of inclination other than perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the main pipe. It is important that the means by which the fitting is located does not restrict accessibility unduly and that, once positioned, the fitting is securely held in place during the welding process.
The apparatus described herein provides a means of accurately positioning and supporting branch pipe fittings in a manner which is not only more accurate than can be achieved by conventional jigs, but is also considerably less time consuming in use.